Alfred Winsor Brown
|honorific-suffix = |nickname = |image = |caption = |order = 31st |office = Naval Governor of Guam |term_start = August 26, 1924 |term_end = August 7, 1926 |predecessor = Henry Bertram Price |successor = Lloyd Stogell Shapley |nationality = United States |alma_mater = United States Naval Academy |nickname = |allegiance = United States |branch = United States Navy |serviceyears = 1903-1938 |rank = Captain |unit = |commands = [[USS Tingey (DD-272)|USS Tingey]] [[USS Whitney (AD-4)|USS Whitney]] Portsmouth Naval Shipyard [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|USS Arizona]] |wars = World War I |awards = Mexican Service Medal World War I Victory Medal Order of Abdon Calderon }} Alfred Winsor Brown (November 6, 1885 – September 7, 1938) was a United States Navy Captain who served as the 31st Naval Governor of Guam. He graduated from the United States Naval Academy in 1907, serving aboard a number of ships in many different capacities soon after. He returned to the Academy on staff before serving as the first commanding officer of the [[USS Tingey (DD-272)|USS Tingey]]. From 1924 to 1926, he served as Guamanian governor before attending the Naval War College and serving on the staff of a number of high ranking naval officers. He then served as commanding officer of the [[USS Whitney (AD-4)|USS Whitney]] and the Portsmouth Naval Shipyard. Soon after assuming command of the [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|USS Arizona]], Brown died of a heart attack. Life Brown was born on November 6, 1885 in Chelsea, Massachusetts. He married Marguerite Boynton Brown, and had four children by her: Alfred Winsor Brown, Jr., Barbara Brown, Jean Brown, and Mary Boynton Brown. He was considered very religious. Naval career Brown entered the United States Naval Academy in 1903, graduating in 1907. In 1906, he began service aboard the [[USS Georgia (BB-15)|USS Georgia]], transferring to Asiatic Squadron and the [[USS Rhode Island (BB-17)|USS Rhode Island]] until 1912. In 1914, he transferred to the [[USS Vermont (BB-20)|USS Vermont]] before becoming navigator aboard the [[USS Baltimore (C-3)|USS Baltimore]]. For 1916, he served as executive officer aboard the [[USS Paducah (PG-18)|USS Paducah]]. In 1917, Brown returned to the Naval Academy as a staff member. In 1919, the [[USS Tingey (DD-272)|USS Tingey]] launched with Brown in command and served with the Pacific Fleet. He was stationed at the Puget Sound Naval Shipyard and Intermediate Maintenance Facility from 1923 until August 1924. He then served as Governor of Guam from August 26, 1924 to August 7, 1926. While still a governor, from 1925 Brown was also a member and recorder of the Board of Inspection and Survey. From 1930 to 1931, Brown attended the Naval War College, after which he served in the office of the Assistant Secretary of the Navy and the office of the Chief of Naval Operations. He became commanding officer of the [[USS Whitney (AD-4)|USS Whitney]] in 1932. From 1935 to 1937, he served as Commander of the Portsmouth Naval Shipyard, before being appointed commander of the [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|USS Arizona]] in 1937. Brown died on September 7, 1938 in an apartment hotel in Long Beach, California of a heart attack. His funeral service took place aboard the [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|USS Arizona]], and he was later interred at Arlington National Cemetery on September 14, 1938. During his career, he earned three medals: the Mexican Service Medal, the World War I Victory Medal, and the Order of Abdon Calderon. References Category:1885 births Category:1938 deaths Category:Governors of Guam Category:United States Naval Academy alumni Category:United States Naval Academy faculty Category:People from Chelsea, Massachusetts Category:Recipients of the Order of Abdon Calderón Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Naval War College alumni